John Kelly
Coop is a lazy, seemingly ignorant, greedy, apparently young man who lives with his long standing boyfriend Kerry. He has no formal job, though works as a CI for Kerry, and has many dealings in the criminal underworld. He spends most of his time on Kerry’s couch either sleeping or pretending to sleep. He’s a former drug addict, but still utilizes marijuana and tobacco. As much as he tries to play it cool, he has severe abandonment issues and feels he would be lost without Kerry, and very well might be. Physical Description Coop is tall, toned, and tan. His hair is shaggy and naturally medium brown with blonde highlights gotten from spending time in the sun. He has mossy green eyes, sharp cheekbones, a squared off chin and angular jaw with light stubble constantly present. Important accessories: Rings (rh: 1 thumb, 1 index, 1 ring, 2 pinkie; lh: 1 thumb, 1 middle, 2 pinkie), watch (left wrist) Outfits: 1: tank top, unzipped hoodie, cargo shorts, flip-flops 2: short sleeve button down, ripped faded jeans, deck shoes 3: light canvas riding jacket, tee shirt, jeans, deck shoes Personality/Mental status Coop likes to act dumb for a number of reasons, the main one being that it helped him survive. He’s laid back and slackerish, preferring to sleep and smoke the day away than ever get a job. He’s cunning and uses this in conjunction with playing dumb to get almost everything he wants from anyone that doesn’t know him well enough to know it’s an act. History John Cooper Kelly was born in the early 1940’s to an affectionate mother and a stern but proud father. He was lovingly given the nickname “Coop” as a child that would stick with him to present day. The 50’s brought the surfer craze, and teenage Coop was drawn to the scene like a perfect circle. A few years into his new beach bum life, Coop dropped out of high school, leaving a perfect 4.0 GPA behind along with an academic scholarship. Shortly after that, Coop would cut ties with his family permanently. When the surfer craze died down, Coop followed into the free love movement of the sixties. In a peace rally at age 26, Coop was gunned down and died for the first time. To his surprise, and that of his present lovers, he returned to their apartment within the hour alive and was waiting for them to return, freaking out at the situation. Soon on the run, from his own truth and the non-understanding friends, Coop became homeless. Over the next 20 years, Coop would go through drug addiction, alcoholism, gang affiliation, and prostitution while trying to come to terms with what he was. One night as he was returning to his “home”, Coop felt a strange tingle that reverberated throughout his entire body and something told him that something was near. He met Kerry Shawcross that night and learned that he wasn’t alone. He was an immortal, and so was Kerry. Kerry and Coop would spend the following 20 years together, Coop getting clean and living with Kerry, though he had money enough saved from his parents’ estate to get his own apartment. When Kerry became a police officer, Coop became his CI, re-establishing his gang and homeless ties. Hobbies/Skills * Surfing * Smoking * Smoking pot * Playing video games * Lounging * Marksmanship * Melee combat * Hand-to-hand combat Special Powers/Weapons * Obfuscating stupidity * Hawk & Little pistol * Hawk & Little SMG * Shrewsbury sawed-off shotgun * Molotov cocktail * Knuckledusters * Switchblade Quotes Or key phrases. Y'know. Trivia Image flower: Aurilica - Avarice Image songs: “We Are the Knuckleheads” by Bloodhound Gang | “Tender” by Blur | “The Lazy Song” by Bruno Mars Music station: Channel X Music style: all Food: health foods Car: Dinka Endura - bright green with race yellow pearlescent Doesn’t care for TV. Hates being called by his first name. Additional Links Gallery Tropes page Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Characters Category:Gana's Characters